It is known that, in order to see a 3D image, each of a viewer's eyes must see a slightly different view of the same scene. In a 3D display system, different views of the same scene are displayed either in an alternate manner or in an interleaved manner on a display panel and a certain device is used to separate the view for the left eye from the view for the right eye. With a 3D display system that displays different views in an alternate manner, currently a viewer needs a special viewing binocular to see the different views. The viewing binocular has a left shutter and a right shutter alternatively open and closed for view separation.
It is advantageous to provide a different method and apparatus for viewing 3D images on a 3D display system that displays different views in an alternate manner, wherein the viewer does not require to use a viewing binocular to see 3D images.